lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Life Extension Project/Theories
* The Life Extension Project is also engaging in human experimentation, employing locals of Zanzibar. * Mention of 'renaming' projects and the Pilot saying the Survivor's plane was a thousand miles off course, there is a flying chance the island is in fact near Zanzibar, and is part of the Life Extension Project (read Locke's miraculous walking, Rose's miraculous cure), which would also explain how the drug plane got there from Nigeria. * Within the Joop's Corner section of the LEP section of the Hanso Website, Peter Thompson is quoted as saying "Considering that the average lifespan of chimps in captivity is 60 years, this milestone is clear proof that The Hanso Foundation's Life-Extension Project will someday help human beings achieve useful lifespans well beyond the current norm. ** Joop is an orangutan, not a chimpanzee. ** Thompson's mention of chimps might be a mistake. ** The key to Thompson's comment might be captivity--is there some connection or relationship between the "captivity" of the Lostaways, longevity, the Hanso Foundation and Joop's survival? ** Some of the DHARMA/Hanso people seem to change over time (Candle uses differant name and no longer has bad arm), the online game has shown signatures to change over time, and in McIntyre's interview with Jimmy Kimmel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkYQ9ibeS30&search=kimmel%20lost they discussed how he didn't look like his picture; it may be that the life extension project involves some kind of "body/mind swapping" technique where people migrate their minds into younger bodies as they grow old. Alvar Hanso may be a recluse because he inhabits a body which is too young to miss (like Walt, for example). *** Most of the Hanso executives looked much younger in their pictures as they seemed to be in their written biographies, which gives more weight to this theory. * The Life Extension Project may be concerned with the extension of the life of civilization. As revealed through The Lost Experience, Thomas Mittelwerk is developing (or has developed) a virus intent on killing 30% of people who come into contact with it. This may be Mittelwerk's twisted solution to change the factors involved with the Valenzetti equation by reducing the world population by 30%, thus solving the Earth's over population problem and extending the life of the human species. **The Life Extension Project may also simply be a ruse to administer the virus designed to reduce the worlds population, publicly offering life extension for the masses but in fact injecting them with the virus. **The Others (Richard Alpert, Ben, etc.) are part of the "Life Extension Project". This would explain the Producer's contention on the podcasts that the losties are not dead, in hell or in purgatory. I guess they didn't say they weren't in heaven, but i doubt it. NE ways, the Life extension project would explain Richard Alpert's lack of aging, and maybe some of the crazy animals, and maybe even how they know so much about their lives. Also, on a recent podcast, Lindelof said that we will be seeing the primate Joop from the Lost Experience Game. *** More likely, the island has properties which extend ones life, and The Hanso Foundation are trying to utilize this to aid their research, as with all of the other unique properties of the island. es:Life Extension Project/Theories